


A Question of Restraint

by Medie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, so, Bones? Would now be a bad time to say I have to go to the bathroom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/)'s prompt: Kirk, McCoy - Doctor finds interesting way to keep his Captain safe

Walking into his quarters, Jim promptly hit the floor.

No, _really_.

Flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and quite unable to move. Well, fuck. Either Scotty had been fucking with the gravity mix again (not out of the realm of possibility, Scotty'd been on a tear about some of the non-humanoids and adapting the ship and, yeah, Jim was all for it, but there weren't any non-humanoids on this deck and -- right. Not the time to be reviewing the entire memo series. Pinned. Deck.) or Bones was still holding a grudge about that whole almost dying, _again_ thing.

"Look," he sighed, "I know, I know, I should be more careful, but come on, Bones. How was I supposed to know that there was an Orion hiding in the Andorian delegation? I asked Spock to meld with everybody that came on board, but you know, he threw a bunch of twenty dollar words at me that, I'm thinking, are probably Vulcan for 'no fucking way' possibly 'blow it out your ear, you round-eared asshole' but my Vulcan is rusty."

Shutting up, Jim listened for an answer, but didn't get one. Bones didn't even so much as move and, since he couldn't even lift his head, Jim had no idea where was.

"Okay, maybe that last part was a little over the line, I'm sorry, but seriously, Bones, the guy jumped me on my own ship. I'm supposed to be safe on my own goddamn ship." If a little frustration slipped in there at that one, Jim figured that he could be forgiven. Stabbing a man on his own ship was just serious dirty pool.

"You almost died, Jim," Bones said. His voice was slow, echoed, and Jim still couldn't get a bead on him. "Do you realize how it felt to have you on my table, bleeding out?"

Jim winced. Fucking Orions and their poison-tipped knives. He had a feeling it was probably a good thing the attacker had committed suicide. He wouldn't have wanted to be that guy when Gaila finally caught up with him. Dying by poison was probably a mercy in comparison.

"No," he said, honest, "I don't. I have absolutely no idea, and I won't even pretend that I do. I could get into what it feels like for me on this side of it -- " the chances were slim, but he didn't rule it out. Captains had sent loved ones on suicide missions before, it could always happen again. "I can't promise you it won't happen again," Jim said. "I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I can promise that if it does, there's no way I'm giving up without a fight, okay? We're supposed to have a lot of amazing years ahead of us and I don't plan on giving up a second of them."

Bones said nothing, but Jim wasn't expecting him to. Not yet. He knew how Leonard McCoy worked and there was more than a little brooding to be done before all was forgiven. Brooding, alcohol, and maybe, if Jim played his cards right, some slow and lazy make up sex. He liked the slow and lazy make up sex.

Jim waited a sufficient amount of time, at least he hoped it was, and then smiled. "Uh, so, Bones? Would now be a bad time to say I have to go to the bathroom?"

A second, two, and the invisible hand holding him down vanished. Jim was up and on the move before Bones could reconsider. He found him leaning against the far wall, a tiny control pad in hand, a solemn expression on his face.

Jim closed the distance between then with a few quick strides. With one hand, he grabbed the control, with the other, he grabbed Bones. "So, I even want to know how Scotty rigged that up?"

"Spock," Bones said, eyes on Jim's mouth. "Told him I needed a way to keep you under control. He was the one that suggested localized gravity fields." He almost smirked. "Worked pretty well too."

"No kidding," Jim said, examining it. "Tactical possibilities aside," he leered playfully at Bones.

For his part, Bones rolled his eyes. "You would go right to sex with it."

"It's me," Jim said. "Why mess with a good thing?" He kissed Bones, taking it slow at first. The fun, feisty would come later. Right now, he had other plans. "I'm okay, Bones."

"For now," Bones replied, barely a catch in his voice. He was getting better at hiding it. Jim wasn't sure he liked that at all. Bones cut off the thought by kissing him and, maybe, this one was just that much harder. "You scared the fuck out of me, Jim."

"Scared me too," Jim replied. He pulled Bones away from the wall, stepping backwards, toward the bed. "C'mon, I feel like forgetting about it for a little while."

He let them fall together onto the bed. The control pad went on the table beside it.

For, you know, _later_.


End file.
